


Words Unspoken

by eyes_closed_at_night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, different style of writing, i focus on dialogue and let you guys imagine, it won't be like "geez this is rough angst", maybe a slow build, possible sex, told in a non-chronological order, unless i have something specific in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_closed_at_night/pseuds/eyes_closed_at_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP, it's going anywhere at this point.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who does that? When are you going to get it!?”</p>
<p>“I’m never going to get, okay?! That right there? That kiss? Things like that are exactly why I’m never going to get it, because I know you have feelings for me. Those tears in your eyes that you’re trying to hide are a prime example of why I’m never going to get it. You can push and shove me away all you want, but I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. So go ahead, do your worst. Nothing you do will convince me you’re not worth it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

 

“You’re fucking a weirdo! What the hell do you mean you watch my window at night?!”

“I did not say that! I _said_ that when I pass by your house on my way home from work, I see you in your window!”

“That’s creepy as fuck. If I see you by my house again, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Oh that’s rich; you weren’t saying that –” _CRUNCH!_

“Jesus Christ! I think you just broke my fucking nose, you asshole!”

“I told you to never speak of that again! There are people around, _you idiot_! Unlike you, I don’t feel like having the whole school know what I do in my spare time with dumb fucks like yourself!”

“That’s no reason to fucking punch me, dickhead! And no one was even paying attention to us before you just clocked me!”

“You know what? Fuck you. Fuck you and your disfigured nose; if anything, I did you a favor for rearranging your face.”

“Wow, okay. So you’re going to insinuate I’m ugly _after_ you punch me in the face, and totally ignore me for two months? So this is the kind of guy you are? Was what we had just a joke to you? Was anything real, or was that just a part of your façade?”

“You don’t get to say any of that me. You knew what this was when you were getting into it and now because I break things off you go and start to _stalk me_? Is that the kind of guy _you_ are? You don’t know the first thing about me.”

“I know more you more than you think. Just because you can recognize your feelings doesn’t give you the right to be a total douche and stomp all over me. I knew _exactly_ what I was getting into months ago, but did you? Because If you did, then all this is just telling me you’re scared. You’re scared of how you feel, how _much_ you feel, so you’re lashing out at me. _That’s_ why you’re saying I’m a stalker and you’re threatening me. _You sack of shit_."

“I’m not going to stand here and listen to you try to justify why you’re a fucking stalker. I have better things to do with my time, and you’re not worth it anymore. All you were was a convenient and steady fuck! As soon as you get that through your thick sku-” _SMOOCH!_

_SMACK!_

“Oh my God, that’s disgusting, you ass! You just got your nose blood on me so you could kiss me while I’m trying to fucking get you to leave me alone? Who does that? When are you going to get it!?”

“Stop fucking hitting me! I’m never going to get, okay?! That right there? That kiss? Things like that are exactly why I’m _never_ going to get it; because I know you have feelings for me. Those tears in your eyes that you’re trying to hide are a prime example of why I’m never going to get it. You can push and shove me away all you want, but I’m not going anywhere. Not this time. So go ahead, do your worst. Nothing you do will convince me you’re not worth it.”

“You’re fucking crazy. I . . . I can’t . . . I can’t do this game anymore. I-I just can’t!”

“No one’s asking you too. That’s why I’m here, trying to help you see! That’s what I’ve been doing this entire time!”

“I don’t know this game . . . I’m not someone you can just take lightly. . .”

“All I’m asking for is a chance, Levi.”

“I don’t know if I can give that to you, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do what you will with this. I have no set updating schedule, but these chaps will come.


End file.
